Discord?
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Discord? 5 Comments Little miss Jekyll Little miss Jekyll @disqus_di5zvifP4Y a year ago Hey again, so, I was thinking, this platform is kinda confusing and I want to suggest the group to create a Discord server, but only if you guys what to Recommend Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Tairais • a year ago Hi! I think that's been talked about once or twice before, and it's definitely a good idea! However, the main function of this forum is, as it says in the description on the side, to allow people to roleplay without blowing up the comments section of the comic. As the comic uses this same platform for its comments, many of the same people who follow the comic use this platform already, meaning it's one less account to manage. I also believe there are a number of people who don't like using Skype, Discord, etc, which is why this has been the most prevalent platform for this particular endeavor that I've seen. If you have any questions on how to use Disqus, I am by no means an expert, but I've done battle with it enough times to consider myself fairly proficient in using it. Feel free to ask away! I'd be more than happy to help ^^ 1 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Tairais • a year ago Ok! so, first of all! How I enter in a rp chat? •Share › Avatar Tairais Little miss Jekyll • a year ago Oftentimes it's as simple as just posting a comment on the page! Right now there's a beach party that's hit a lull cos a few people went on vacation, so you're welcome to kick that up again, or you can introduce your character by having them knock on the society's doors, and who can answer will! After that its a matter of looking for open threads and going for it, or coming up with a fun idea, writing an introduction, and then making a new post. That's done with the discuss button, but then you probably already knew that xD •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Tairais • a year ago And how I introduce my character? •Share › − Avatar Tairais Little miss Jekyll • a year ago It's as simple as making a thread along the lines of 'Character Introduction', filling out a questionaire so we can make your character a page on the wiki (which I'll put under the rest of my answer), and basically saying how they got to the Society. It can be walking up to the front door, it can be with futuristic teleporting and a bright light, or crashing through the window because you got into a fight outside- whatever you think represents your character and the trouble they get into (or don't get into) best! --Character Questionaire-- Here you are! This will be the questionnaire for your character. What's your character's full name? What's your favorite quote from you're character? What do they look like and what's their personality like? What's their backstory before they came to the society? Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? Do they have any nicknames? What do they study at the society? Do they have any jobs? What is their age? Are they human? If not what are they? Are they single, dating someone, or married? What's their height? What's their weight? Anything else I should know about this character? •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy